the diary
by darby1
Summary: it is the history of a neighbor of Ryan and Cyril who this lover of Ryan


Day one  
  
I have task tomorrow and I don't have bigger interest in the algebra, on the other hand support my head against the wall and it seemed that I listen to them to them. The boy of the apartment of the side, their room this contiguous one to my room and me can listen to it, he lives with their parents and their brother a very pretty boy but something strange. Their father arrives drunkard every day and it hits them and the screams and the cries are listened by the whole building. The screams belong to their mother and their brother, he doesn't cry I have seen it to him two or three times from the month that I live here, and I have never spoken to him I know that their name is Ryan, I hear its brother - Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, their brother screams, when his father hits it and I break the heart. But Ryan is able to face its father, even having all the possibilities to leave wounded l of the situation. Never nobody in this building, calls to the police and that truly bothers me, then when the storm has happened and its father has been sleeping I support my head in the wall and I can listen as Ryan - he speaks their brother, he tells him that all this well that he works to have money, to leave of house. - And we will live with aunt Brenda, he tells him their brother - Yes, Ryan answers - The brother speaks of having a dog, cows and horses and he tell to everything that yes.  
  
  
  
Day two  
  
today I saw them in the school, I believe that they allow them to go to the same school for that it is the only form that Ryan remains in this. Some boys were bothering their brother, in that moment Ryan appeared and among the two boys they faced these boys, the brother was as lunatic he screamed and it fought in that moment the father Bradley he appeared and I separate them, Ryan takes its brother and I calm it promising the other boy to send it direct to the hell. The father Bradley you takes to the boys to the director's office, me wise that the other boys had begun the fight, but the director didn't want to hear me. today I had to stay at home of my cousin taking care of their son and when it arrives home I was their brother in the stairway, he was hugging my kitten - Hello, I told him and I sat down to their side - Hello I answer myself - the name of the cat is Columbo I told him pointing out to the animal - I didn't want to damage it, he said - I know it - You want an apple. I know that in their house the food is not plentiful  
  
- Thank you. In that moment the father appeared and under the stairway without saying anything. Moments later Ryan appeared, he had the lived eye  
  
- Cyril inside - She is my friend, she gave me an apple you want - Return him we don't need it their charity - It is not charity and perhaps yes you need it. - Your you don't know anything he told me taking to cyril and entering to the apartment. I stay in the stairway giving blows to my head against the wall.  
  
There are times in that I look at them to them for my balcony. there it is Ryan being hit with other boys, playing soccer or simply wandering with a cousin who neither is not anything nice. and Cyril always to their side playing with a small red ball. There are times in that Ryan enters to buy something to eat and he gives it to its brother, he is truly a wonderful boy.  
  
Day 3  
  
Of that family to the one that more wants besides Ryan is Cyril and nobody more, I hate the father for that in a not well born one and I hate the mom to want that man and never to defend their children, and to their alone cousin to be like it is. Today I met an aunt I found it to the entrance of the building we go up meetings to the fifth floor, she wonders if I knew Ryan, and I responded him that yes, she wonders if they were well, she would have to be quite idiotic for not knowing what happened so in that house I responded him that the things could be worse. - Yes, I understand each other you I answer. We had arrived to the door When Cyril came out accompanied by Ryan, I enter the aunt and he gave me with the doors in the noses.  
  
In the night.  
  
It is four in the morning and I cannot sleep. It was one in the morning when they woke up me the mother's screams, the father was hitting it once again. It could feel as their head it bounced against the wall and Cyril, he screamed - leave it, leave it it seemed crazy, blows and things were listened that was broken, I find incredible that they still have then things that can be broken, in that house one listens the mother's voice - him this killing stops it - leave it the voice of Ryan I will kill you the father's voice. In that moment the siren of the policemen felt, let us lean out to the fair balcony when Ryan also him toward, she had bat in the hand, she had the face bleeding, I look at myself for the first time as requesting help I spend the bat that was spotted of blood me bow on the balcony and take the bat and I hid it under my bed, in that moment the police and the paramedics who said enter that they should take them to all to the I prescribe but Ryan said that the one could stay one of the policemen I ask him that it had passed him - Him drunkard returned and I hit us and then it tripped with one of the tables, I don't believe that the policemen have believed it to him the history but neither I believe that they care it, but they spoke of calling to social services Ryan he said that he could call to his aunt Brenda, the four left to the hospital, to the father they took it in ambulance it was quite bad, his mother was seen a little better, Cyril had a small court in the face, when Ryan came out I look at myself and he made a silence sign with its finger directed to me. - There is not anything to see me I speak to my mom. Two hours passed until they returned, I listen their aunt's voice. - don't worry, they will be well. - He would owe to have me dead. - you to sleep Ryan she told him. He left to their bedroom and for the first time I listen to it to cry - God doesn't allow that they move away Cyril of my side, then I cry with him 


End file.
